You Belong With Me
by somebodysangel88
Summary: A story of a young girl who falls for her vampire boss/doctor but is unsure of what the future will hold.
1. Chapter 1

"_What will Forks bring me?"___a beautiful young woman thought to herself as her plane landed in Forks, Washington. Kaylee Facinelli had just enough money to buy herself a ticket out of the hell hole she called a hometown. She decided to start anew in the small but quaint town of Forks. Though she didn't have much money to her name, Kaylee thought that she'd have some better luck once she moved. She felt out of place walking out of the terminal and into the airport because everyone around her was greeted by a loved one.

She sighed and walked to the taxi stop. Kaylee reached into her pocket to see how much money she had. _"$3.69. Great!"___she thought to herself. She picked up her luggage and started to walk somewhere, anywhere. Just as Kaylee walked out from under the overhang, it started to rain. _"Just my luck!"_ Due to the nature of it being a small town, she didn't think twice before looking both ways before crossing the street. Just as Kaylee looked up, a speeding car was racing towards her. She couldn't move fast enough because her luggage was too heavy.

A few hours later, Kaylee awoke in a hospital bed with a pounding headache and an IV attached to her hand. She squinted, looking around the room when her door opened. "Good to see you finally awake, Miss Facinelli." a male voice said. Finally her eyes adjusted to the very handsome doctor that walked to her bedside. "I'm Doctor Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle." he added, flashing a smile that would make any girl go weak in the knees.

She moaned and tried to smile in return as she sat up. "I'm assuming that you just moved here to town?" he asked. "Yeah, I spent the only money I had on a ticket here. I had to get out of Austin." Kaylee finally spoke. Carlisle sat down on the side of her bed and carefully moved a stray hair out of her face. "Look, I know we just met, but I have been trying to find a nanny for my five children. I work such odd shifts here at the hospital as it is. Would you be interested in the job when you're feeling better?" he responded. Kaylee thought about it for a split second. "Yes. I'd love to! But I have no where to stay when I get out of the hospital." she answered.

Carlisle smiled again, making her feel weak in the knees for the second time in a row. "You can be a live-in nanny. Don't worry about a thing, I got it covered." "Oh thank you so very much, Carlisle. You're too kind." Kaylee said. Again, Carlisle tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Well, once you're feeling better, I'll take you home myself." She blushed at the touch of his hand on her cheek. "Thank you again." she smiled as he left the room.

"_Wow, this is unbelievable! Never in a million years did I think I'd get a job helping out a __**hot**__ doctor!"___she thought to herself as she sat back in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a few days for Kaylee's vitals to climb back to reasonably normal. She had found out that if she was put under stress that she would always have her headaches. Mid afternoon in the middle of the week, Kaylee started to feel better so she sat up in bed to page the nurse's station. Just then, there was a slight knock on her door. She wasn't expecting any visitors that she knew of off the top of her head. "Come in." she said.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" the voice responded. Kaylee looked up and smiled probably the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her life. "Good. I'll be better once I get out of here!" Carlisle smiled, taking her hand in his. Kaylee felt her heart in her throat. She didn't know how to react to this. Carlisle carefully removed the IV from her hand. "Ahh." she sighed, stretching her hand. He smiled again and handed her a change of clothes from her luggage. "Do you need any help?" he asked, pulling the blankets down. "No, I think I'll be okay." Kaylee answered as she got up walking towards the bathroom. As she shut the door, Kaylee looked in the mirror and grinned. _"This man is nothing short of amazing!"_ She was getting dressed just fine but when it came time to buttoning her jeans, she got very frustrated.

Kaylee bit her bottom lip and cracked open the bathroom door. "Uhh, Carlisle? I do need your help." she quietly said. He smiled and chuckled, walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and Kaylee's heart lept again. Carlilse got down on one knee in front of her and carefully buttoned her jeans and zipped the zipper. Kaylee blushed at the thought of her boss doing this for her. He carefully put his hands on her hips as he rose to his feet. Kaylee's heartbeat raced at him doing that as well. He took her by the hand and led her back into her room. She picked up her bags again and looked around the room. "You ready?" Carlisle's voice said aloud. She looked back at him and smiled. "Yes. Please!" she replied.

After signing out, Carlisle led her with his hand on the small of her back to his car in the parking garage. He took her luggage and put it into the trunk of the car then led her to the passenger seat. He opened the door for her and helped her in. "Thank you kind sir!" she said with a smile. He smiled as well, walking around to the driver's side. The drive home was in silence. The two of them kept exchanging glances at each other as the other looked away. Carlisle didn't want to lead on that he thought Kaylee was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the planet since he lost his dear Esme. Kaylee also found him attractive, not just on the outside but the inside as well. Finally, they reached his beautiful home nestled in the woods. It was a stunning three story home with a lot of windows and just everything about it was beautiful.

Kaylee was in awe looking at the house as Carlisle helped her out of the car. "Wow, it's gorgeous!" she said. _"I could say the same thing about you."_ Carlisle thought to himself. "Thank you. It was my wife's dream home. Sadly, she passed away before it was finished." he answered. The two of them walked into the house and again, Kaylee was in awe. "Wow!" she said. Carlisle smiled setting down her luggage. He whistled up the stairs to get his children's attention. The children all came down the stairs at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle smiled and stood behind his five children. He placed his hand on the head of his oldest and began to fire off the names and ages of the kids. "This is Edward, my oldest. He is eleven years old. Next we have Rosalie and Emmett, they are nine years old. And finally these are my two youngest, Alice and Jasper, they are seven years old." Kaylee smiled and gave a small curtsey. "Nice to meet you guys." Carlisle cleared his throat and the children looked at their father. "Run along, I'll call you when dinner is ready." he said, as the children ran off giggling.

"Well, would you like for me to take you to your room?" he asked. Kaylee smiled again. "Sure, I'd love that." Carlisle picked up Kaylee's luggage and led her upstairs. He opened the door to a beautiful bedroom that overlooked the gorgeous forest outside. "Wow! This is amazing!" she sighed, sitting on the queen-sized bed with a canopy over the top. Carlisle sat down beside her and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I could say the same thing about you." he said in a husky tone. Kaylee flushed a scarlet red. "You look even more beautiful when you blush." he added, leaning in about to kiss her. Kaylee got lost in Carlisle's golden eyes. Just when their lips were about to meet, the two came back to reality at the sound of giggles. "Well, better get dinner started." Carlisle said, clearing his throat. "No, let me. I'll have to when you're at work anyways." Kaylee replied.

"As long as I can help you tonight." Carlisle added. "Of course!" Kaylee smiled, getting up quickly. Just that moment, she felt a sharp pain in her side and her head start to throb. "Ooooh!" she exclaimed, clutching her side and rubbing her head. Carlisle jumped up and held her close to his side. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Kaylee looked over and got lost in his eyes again. Carlisle cupped her face gently in his strong yet delicate hands. Kaylee's eyes closed and Carlisle's lips crashed onto her soft lips. She didn't protest and continued to kiss him back.

Once again, they were interrupted by giggling. "Are you okay to cook still?" Carlisle asked, breaking the kiss. "Yea, but I _will_ need your help." Kaylee answered. Carlisle smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her down the stairs. "What would you like for me to do?" he asked. "Can you cook up the hamburger?" she answered with a question. "Of course. What did you have in mind?" he whispered in her ear, sending a chill down her spine. "My grandmother's spaghetti and salad." Kaylee said. "Sounds delicious!" Carlisle pulled the hamburger out of the refrigerator.

Kaylee carefully walked over to the fridge, taking out the peppers and onions to chop. She took her time putting everything together. Soon the whole kitchen smelled of the decadent odor of her _mémère_'s homemade spaghetti. As the noodles boiled, Carlisle walked over to his bar in the living room. He pulled out a glass and scooped some ice in it. He then picked up the flask with a brown liquid in it. He poured it and took a sip. _"This girl is too unbelievable for words. She sure has helped me forget Esme and already in a short amount of time!"_ Kaylee let the spaghetti cool after she strained the water from the pot and walked to Carlisle. She picked out a wine glass and poured some Pinot Noir for herself. Carlisle smiled as he took another sip of his scotch rocks.


End file.
